


PYX Hetalia Roleplays and Random stories.

by Midnight_Madness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Too many taags to Add, Will do when I have time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Madness/pseuds/Midnight_Madness
Summary: As the title says.





	1. Vampire! Son! Chibi Matthieu X Vampire! Father! Ivan Braginsky

Now, This is based on the Fact that in the RP, Ivan Kinda adopted 2p Chibi Canada   
Plot: Ivan finds out about Matt getting beaten.

Ivan Braginksy: Russia  
Mattieu Enfer Williams-Braginsky: Chibi 2p Canada.  
Allen Jones: Rapist! 2p America. (Different from Allan Jones-Braginksy)  
Will be a bit dark, Implied Rape., Implied Child abuse...Yea...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.DON'T SAY I DIDN'T BLOODY WARN YOU.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan walked into the house after a hard day of trying to deal with a bunch of idiots. He wanted to see his adoptive son. His son always lightened up the mood....For him at least. He taught his son Russian, taught him Self-Defence and turned him into a vampire.  
"Son, I'm home!" He called, but he didn't get an answer...That was a first, His son always said that he was coming, then you would hear tiny footsteps running down the hall. His son would hug him as soon as he walked through the door. The Silence was making his very uneasy. Something was NOT Right at all.  
"Son....?" He called again, somewhat worried. Still no sound...Wait...He heard something, it sounded...muffled. He ran up the stairs and busted down the door to Son's room and looked in horror.  
His son....Is on the floor....Naked and covered in blood and other things...With Allen towering over him...also naked......  
As soon as the Allen saw Ivan, he jumped out the open window, leaving his clothes and the bleeding Chibi behind. Ivan slammed the window shut and grabbed his Son, letting small tears escape. He didn't protect his son, he broke the promise. Matt stared at him, with blank eyes. He didn't move, he was like a rag doll.  
"S-Son....?" His son didn't move, he just blinked. Ivan let a few tears escape his eyes, It happened...His worse nightmare happened. He patted his son's cheek, trying to spark something...anything....Something to prove that he was 'alright' But nothing happened. He picked up Matt and ran out of the room, placing him on the couch and grabbing water and pulling the first-aid kit out from under the couch. He opened the kit and looked as his son, his limp, almost dead-looking son. More tears escaped as he stitched up whatever he could. Once he was done, he hugged Matt tightly, breaking down into sobs. Ivan whispered in Russian, trying to get Matt to do....Anything really.   
"Please....Please say something." Ivan sobbed harder, his hope draining away. He saw this happen before to someone else, and they never recovered, so if Matt never came back.....  
"Pa......Pa?" Matt whispered Weakly, his eyes finally gaining some light. Ivan gasped as Tears fell from both their eyes, Then they embraced, both of them in joy from seeing the other okay. Ivan hugged him tighter, now knowing his son is still there, not yet too far gone. Ivan didn't see as Matt's eyes flashed Golden for a second, nor did he see Matt's eyes flash green for a few moments.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm So sorry...." Ivan repeated, starting to shake.  
"It's okay Papa...I-I'm Fine" Matt weakly smiled. Ivan cried more until Matt covered his mouth and kissed away his tears. Once the hand was removed, Ivan hugged him tightly, silent. Surprisingly, Matt managed to fall sleep on him, and Ivan smiled softly at that. Picking him up, Ivan walked to his own room and Placed Matt down on his bed, before locking both the windows in his room and locking his door. Quickly, he changed into his Pajama pants and took off his shirt and scarf. He crawled next to Matt and cuddled him before Matt cuddled back, gently nuzzling Ivan's chest, making him giggle. After a few minutes he began to fall asleep, but before he fell asleep, Ivan promised one thing, hoping he could keep it.

"I Will always be here to save you, Son...."


	2. Vampire! Chibi! Mattieu Williams X Vampire! Father! Ivan Braginsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mattieu ran out of the house at a surprising speed. Ivan was busy with the others so Matt decided to go outside. He giggled and looked around, enjoying the forest around him. He looked back at the manor before shrugging and waddling towards a small patch of flowers. Quickly, he sat in the middle and started to pick the flowers. He was planning to give them to Ivan as a father's day gift, since he never got one yet. Once all the flowers were gone, he stood back up. 

Yells could be heard from the manor, yet they weren't Ivan's, they were the yells of the hyper children. Ivan had issues with getting them to relax, well, the only calm one was always Mattieu. Ivan counted the heads of the kids. Allen, Oliver, Jean, Hadvar, Zao, Viktor, Flavio, Luciano, Lutz, Kuro, Andre and Carl, but no Matt.  A missing Matt is ALWAYS bad. Ivan told the kids to stay (Which we all know they won't) and he left out the door. Ivan looked around before catching Matt's scent. He followed the trail before seeing his son. Before he could speak, he saw what he was doing, and shut up. Small giggles and the picking of flowers. Ivan stalked towards his son, smiling widely. Slowly, he pat Matt's head, effectively making the small Canadian look up., having a bit of fear in his eyes before it disappears in the sight of his Papa.

"Privet son. ~"

"Bonjour papa!" 

"What are you doing~?"

"Picking flowers, for you!" Ivan 'Awww'-ed at that, his son picking flowers for him, on father's day. He picked up Matt and smiled before kissing his forehead. 

"Thank you,but next time let me know when you leave, Da~?" He gently tapped Matt's nose. To be honest, He was very worried, but....He would let this one time slide~

"Alright Papa!" Ivan walked back to the manor and cringed at the sight. How did they manage to paint half the manor pink in that small time he was gone?! Ivan sighed.

'At least they're happy.~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short!


	3. Sero White X Savana White????

Hahahaaaaaa Revenge is sweet~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sero watched as her family yelled at each other. This was a normal meeting. Carlos and Jajuan were yelling at each other, Alice and Roland punching each other, Jason, Natya, Nadia and Gerald were chanting In Spanish. The others were screaming, well, all but Sero and Carl. Sero sighed and looked around, watching as her family yelled and fought. Suddenly, Carl jumped onto her back. Sero screamed loudly and tried to rip Carl off. 

' _Merge! Merge! Merge! Merge!_ " Sero ran away from the room, trying to escape Carl. She busted the door to her room, slamming and locking it. She pushed her bed to the door, blocking it. As footsteps approached, she ducked behind her table. 

**_Bang_ **

**_Bang_ **

**_Bang_ **

The sound made her jump. She could her Carl mumbling, his voice being soft and Spanish. He banged on the door again. Sero whimpered and covered her head, just waiting for the meeting to end so she could go back to her husband. She needed a break. The knocks became harder and louder. She could feel Carl's anger and excitement.   
  
'Please don't let this be my end!'� Sero prayed Carl would go away. He was **_CRAZY_**. Fear built up. She started to shake. Carl hasn't left. 

**_Crack_ **

Sero knew what that meant. The door was going to break! She needed to figure out a way to escape. Aha! She almost forgot she had magic! A portal out of her room would help her, but where would she go? Thoughts of Savanna and her Husband flashed through her mind. 

'I'll go to Savanna!' she thought, conjuring up an image of A room in Savanna's house. Lifting up her fingers, red sparks left her fingertips. A red portal appeared, a cat skittering out. Picking up the cat, Sero jumped into the portal. Her pet cat come out from under the bed and ran into the portal, the portal closing right after. 

'Safe at last.'� Sero smiled before flopping down, ending up on a couch. A sudden noise made her jump. Savanna walked through the door, raising an eyebrow at the sudden Sero on _**HER**_ couch. Savanna shrugged before walking over and picking up Sero, carrying her back to the couch. Sighing, Savanna placed Sero on the couch, she knew what happened. **_Everyone_** knew what happened between Carl and Sero. Carl was a crazed man with a romantic love for the woman that took him into her house. Sero was an trusting woman with a thing for helping others. She didn't love Carl in that way, she seen him as a brother since.... Forever.

"Sorry to pop in like this, I just needed a quick way out." Sero tried to explain but she was cut off.

"I know. Carl was chasing you." Savanna knew practically everything about her Brother Carl and her 'twin' Sero. She was the.... Protector of sorts. Both Sero and Savanna had one question in their minds.

**_'Why wound Carl go away?! Sero had a fiancee!'_ **

Even though Sero had a fiancee, it did nothing to stop Carl. In fact, it just made everything worse. He had a plan to _**rape**_ Sero. Savanna was crazy for Claude, but not even she would go that far.

Sero signed and pulled down Savanna onto the couch.

"Cuddle with me...?" She whispered. Savanna sighed before nodding and cuddling Sero, making the other Trinidadian purr. Sero started to fall asleep, leaving Savanna to her own thoughts. Savanna looked down to Sero, smiling softly. She began to pat her head, making Sero purr again.

"I'll make sure Carl doesn't touch ya." She whispered to the now asleep 1p. "He's cockier than a guy with six cocks...."


	4. Sero White Random Story Chapter One

She couldn't protect them.

        Sero watched as her country was burned, she watched as Britain whipped her people. She watched as America forced her people on ships, as slaves for his land. She watched as Spain wasn't there for her, he left her. Her country power being stripped away slowly, she was dying. She knew though, they all knew that no country can stay dead. That didn't matter to them, they will kill her over and over again. Her siblings were in one of America’s ships, yelling that they hate her. She was broken. Her children, her sisters, her brothers and her people were leaving and dying. Sero could feel the pain of her country. All this pain, all this suffering, was because of a war. A war she refused to fight in. A war where she had lost everything. A war where she was a slave and nothing more. She brought her sword up to her chest, and brought it down on the chains. A gunshot sounded, and she looked up. Britain fired the gun, it hit her chest. He fired at her once more.

           She woke up with a start, confused and scared. Was it all a dream? Was it the future? She had no clue. She quickly got ready, but she could only find pink dresses, not her white and black ones. She looked up and down, until she found her red overcoat, so she just put that on and left her room. 

“Holã!” A voice said from right behind her.

        “W’AT THE BLOODY ‘ELL?!” She ran away from the Spaniard, as fast as possible. She was NOT dealing with SPAIN of all people. Quickly she passed the kitchen and bathroom. She didn't know where to hide from him. Why the hell did he visit her today?! Lovino WAS right, Spain never gives up. She ran outside and nearly made it to the porch until he grabbed her. Spain pulled her back inside.

         “Hija? Where were you running to?”

         “As far away from you as I bloody can!”

          “¿Hice algo mal?” He started sniffing and tearing up. Guilt built up in her chest, he didn't do anything wrong….Recently. She hugged him. Quickly, he stopped and hugged back, smiling.

          “¡Yo sabía que me amabas!” He giggled. She just sighed and let go.

“W’y t’e bloody ‘ell did you come ‘ere.”

“So I could have you wear this!” He pulled out a grayish-pink dress with ruffles. She screamed loudly and ran for her life. Damn him! He KNEW she HATED pink dresses. She ran outside, into the rose garden, and hid under a bush. She heard footsteps approaching. Eyes closed tightly, she prayed for her safety. Roughly, she was dragged out of the bush.


End file.
